movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle at Sam's House
The Battle at Sam's House is a battle in The Scream. It was the last fight of the movie. Background The first scream was already killed by Sam Stone. The other two were still not known. Sam Stone, Noa Knight, Bruce Wakefield and Isabelle Fletcher were with each other to find out. Emma Graham and Jason King were searching for David Parker, not knowing that he is the Scream. Before this battle James Richards was killed by one of the Screams. Mette Lewis is also as a spy at the research. Battle The next night the group is back together. Mette also came again. The six are discussing. Later Mette says she has to go to the toilet. She goes. Sam's group hear a explosion. Later the bell rangs. Sam opens the door, Emma and Jason are at his doorstep. What are you doing here Sam says. We want to help you. Have you seen David ?? Emma says. No he isn't here. They walk inside. They go sitting. Have you also heard the explosion ?? Yes we have. When Emma wants to sit down she fells on the ground. Sam sees a knife in her throath. Jason and the others are shocked. Sam sees somebody in his house and attacks him. The Scream walks further in the house and he goes back in the living room, where he picks his knife and takes Noa. Wht the hell are you doing this Sam says. Why you killed Vanessa and Julie ?? Isabelle and Bruce both say. Because I always hated them. Sam notices a female voice. Then don't be a coward and let see your face. The Scream picks up his mask and throws it on the ground. Noa sees it and is very shocked. Her own friend was the Scream all time. Mette, Why are you doing this ?? Jason says. Mette, please, you really don't want to kill your friend Noa says. I am your friend, why you will kill me. Because I was always jealous at you Mete says, You always get the hot boys. And now I will kill you. Mette wants to put her knife in Noa, but it is stabbed her self. Sam runs to it and saves Noa. Mete falls death on the ground. The killer is standing behind her. It is a third Scream. He also removes his mask. She is mine he says. Nobody will kill her. Jason is very shocked. The third Scream is David! Ok who of you stupid guys will die first. My friends Lucas and Mette were only pawns. I am glad you killex Lucas, Sam. What ?? You killed him ?? Noa says. Sam sadly say it is right. Noa thanks him. It is no time to thank each other. It is your time to die !!!! He picks up his knife and ran to them. He wants to stab Sam, but Jason jumps before him. Go!! He says, you can thank me in heaven. Hahahaha you saved him ??? Jason is stabbed but fights back. The others run away. Jason is not strong enough and is stabbed multiple times. He dies. The others are in Sam's room. The door is slam in by the Scream. He goes with his hand and knife through the door. He wants to kill somebody. Sam attacks and puts the knife in his own hand. He opens the door and kicks him. David wants to fight back but is kicked again by Sam. The third time he picks Sam's leg and he wants to throw it down to the first floor. But Sam pulls him away and they both fall down. A lamp also falls down on Sam and David. Sam picks up David and he is hitted by it. He is severy injured. He still wants to do something back. But Sam picks up a stick and slams David. The others try to help. They throw some things at him. William picks up bag and throws it at him. David is even more injured but he picks up another knife, Sam sees it and does it back into David's head. He finally dies. Noa runs to Sam and thanks him. The others do the same. Category:Conflicts Category:Scream Conflicts Category:SwitzerlandDormammu